All terrain vehicles (ATV's) can be configured for recreational and/or various utility purposes. For example, certain known ATV's can be configured to include a snow-plow blade positioned at the front of the ATV. The ATV can include a device, for example a winch, that can be used to move the blade between a lower, snow-plowing position and an upper, disengaged position.